


Mundus’ Meditation

by roguejaster



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: When Dante arrived at Mundus' place to kill him instead he was being mind controlled by him. What will happen now?
Relationships: Mundus/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mundus’ Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dantejackal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dantejackal).



Dante has now found where Mundus was hiding and he immediately went there to see him as calm as ever. He hold both his gun in front of him about to shoot when suddenly Mundus uses his demonic power to created a green mist that was approaching Dante very fast. After it hit Dante, He was now dropping his gun and Mundus was now approaching him. Dante was now standing like a puppet waiting for order. Mundus was now rubbing his body while he went behind him removing one side of the shirt and then kissing his shoulder while Dante was groaning while waiting for order. Mundus then removed his shirt with his dick now hard and was now rubbing his nipples with one hand over his stomach. He was ordered to follow him to the window and he was now ordered to be in a crawling position with his eyes on his master Mundus’s dick whose was in front of him. Mundus then zipped open his trouser to reveal his large dick and grabbed Dante’s head near his dick. Mundus slapped his face with his dick and ordered him to suck it which Dante obeyed without question while opening his mouth with one hand trying to masturbate it. Mundus moaned at the sensation while Dante was now sucking his dick while masturbating it slowly. After a while, Mundus ordered him to stand up and was now rubbing all over his body. Dante was ordered to bow down with Mundus rubbing his dick from his body to his ass and then removed his trouser to lick at his ass. Dante was groaning at the sensation and then Mundus put his dick on Dante’s back rubbing it a little before pushing it slowly into his ass making Dante’s groaned at the sensation.

“Fuck” cursed Dante.

Mundus then pushed his dick slowly into Dante’s ass until he was ball deep and was now moaning before thrusting into him faster and faster making Dante’s moaning. Then, Mundus was holding his body thrusting him rougher while kissing his back. Then, he pulled him up making him sitting on his dick with his legs on the window while thrusting him. Dante was now moaning as Mundus’ dick was penetrating him deep inside every time he was thrusting his dick. After a while, Mundus was now cumming into Dante’s ass. Dante fell to the ground with ass full of cum and then he turned around to see Mundus was rubbing his body with his cum before lifting his leg up before thrusting it inside again. Mundus then lifted his spell and Dante was now shocked at what had happened tried to run away but Mundus was thrusting his dick into Dante rough and fast while rubbing his nipples making him groaning and after a while he was now moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Mundus then branded his inside with his cum making him his woman and Dante’s mind was now breaking from the intense pleasure. Mundus then carried him back to the Netherworld where he was being fucked by all kinds of demons especially Nelo Angelo who was his brother. Dante was now the mother that was breeding all kinds of demons.


End file.
